Hunted
by beautifully-rational
Summary: In which mistakes are corrected, actors are resurrected and bonds are created. Meta!fic in correspondence with 6x18 (The French Mistake ) set in the SPN!verse. Hurt!Angels and meta!Misha with a side dish of Raphael, along with lame jokes and overall cheesiness. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I've always been really upset about the writers killing off meta!Misha in The French Mistake. Not so much meta!Robert or meta!Eric but just little baby Misha. So... I've been writing this thing constantly after I watched Goodbye Stranger because I'm still sobbing about Meg and her unicorn.**_

_**I published the first chapter of this a little while ago but got all self-conscious and deleted it. It's now finished and I'm actually pretty happy with it, even if it is the lamest thing in the universe. It's un-beta'd, obviously, and most likely sucks. Regardless, I'm going to brave my terrible personal writing and post up a bit, which is ultimately why you're reading this.**_

_**It's finished and stands at 14K words with five or six chapters. And this isn't Misha Misha. This is meta!Misha from the French Mistake, okay? I'm not into writing proper meta!fics... it's just too strange for me to get my head around.**_

_**And if you didn't know already, I'm a sucker for hurt!Cas and limp!Cas so it's written in. Same with Destiel and other common ships which I will not mention now or I will ruin my other chapters...**_

_**Here we go again, huh? Let's see if I can keep it up long enough for people to read it this time.**_

* * *

**HUNTED  
**or  
**SECOND CHANCES**

_a meta!Misha/SPN!verse crossover_

_by __**beautifully-rational **__(who is publishing her personal pieces)_

* * *

**O N E**

Dean Winchester was woken from his sleep by a loud crash from across the motel room. Instincts immediately kicked in and he grabbed his gun from underneath his pillow, taking the same moment to glance at Sam on the bed opposite. When he was satisfied his little brother was currently unharmed, he leapt up to fight whatever had intruded into their quiet motel room.

He was confused for a moment as there was nothing menacing when he examined the darkness around him, but it was only when he got up to investigate further did he discover the source of the noise; he was three steps from the side of the bed when he tripped over something soft.

He was sent sprawling to the ground by said object, and as a result lost the gun to the gloom which was currently the floor. His eyes had yet to adjust but he was certain what he tripped over was a person. But who was it? Dean weighed about his options and then made a decision.

"Cas?" he called to the darkness. He could now make out the faint outline of a human body, its chest rising and falling. "Cas, that you?" he called again.

The figure didn't move, and so Dean approached in a crawl. When he laid hands on the person's torso he felt the familiar fabric of Castiel's beige trenchcoat under his fingertips.

"Cas?" he again hissed, for now he was growing concerned.

It was then he noticed another body mass next to the trenchcoated angel. He narrowed his eyes at the form, his hand still on Cas's torso. He then looked back down at his friend, biting his lip, before feeling for a pulse in his neck. He was relieved when he found one.

He then moved onto the next person, who was at the moment lying face down. Cas appeared to have landed awkwardly and fallen onto his side. At least he wasn't in danger of choking on anything disgusting at this moment in time, Dean assured himself.

The other person wasn't dressed; the only thing covering their form was a thin sheet. The eldest Winchester again felt for a pulse in this person's neck, and was reassured when he discovered one.

"Dean?" A voice suddenly asked.

"Cas? That you, buddy? You okay?" he responded, immediately, moving back over to the angel.

When he discovered him still unmoving he was confused, but realized his mistake and looked up to Sam's bed. "Oh, Sam." he expressed. "Cas dropped in on us. Literally. Brought a friend, too."

Sam sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. "A friend? Like... another angel?" he inquired.

Dean looked back over at the other person and then moved over again. "Dunno." he admitted. The lights turned on just as he was about to roll them over, and the sudden brightness made him jump. "Sheesh, Sammy, a little warning would have been nice?" he complained, throwing an exasperated glance at his little brother.

Said little brother just smiled sheepishly and approached, inquiring, "Well? Who is it? Or _what_ is it?" He too checked Cas over as he passed, but settled beside Dean in a crouch.

Dean rolled over the other person and both brothers recoiled immediately. Dean almost tripped over Cas again.

"Holy –"

It took Dean a moment to recover, and then he commented, "Someone's been universe hopping." He swallowed, looking back at Cas. "Unless Jimmy's got a twin brother or something." he added.

"Wait, you mean like the fake-Cas guy in the place Balthazar sent us?" Sam asked.

"Misha." Dean corrected with a little nod. "But he died, didn't he?"

They both looked down at the Cas lookalike and then over to the actual Castiel. They then looked at each other, both frowning.

"So, what? He universe hopped... and now he's gone comatose on us again?" Dean prompted.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Probably. Maybe we should, uh..." he trailed off, making a face.

"Yeah." Dean too agreed.

The two Winchesters got to work on manoeuvring the dead-weight angel onto the closest bed – which happened to be Dean's. It was a difficult task, for he was completely limp and actually very heavy.

However, they eventually resorted to bridal style. Dean felt very large with the now-frail looking angel against his chest. He set Cas on the bed gently and then turned to his twin.

"He's naked." Dean pointed out as Sam began to move in.

"Oh." Sam withdrew, making a face. "So... do we just leave him... or...?" he asked awkwardly.

Dean just shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not picking him up, though." he said.

They both laughed and then it was somehow decided that they would leave the clone there, but monitor him closely. Cas was checked on by Dean as the brothers moved over to the designated kitchen area to sit down.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, obviously attempting to create small-talk.

"About six in the morning, I'd say." responded Dean.

Sam looked around. "But it's still dark." he commented.

"That's because all the curtains are closed, genius." Dean returned in an amused tone.

"Do you want me to grab breakfast?" Sam changed the topic then, and Dean smirked. "There should be places open now." he said.

"Sounds great." Dean agreed, now brushing off his amusement, casting his eyes over the still-unconscious Cas and his counterpart. "I'll watch these two." he claimed. "And bring back pie." he added just as Sam reached the door.

Sam just rolled his eyes and then left. The sound of the Impala starting up seconds later was music to Dean's ears; it made him smile. It also appeared to stir Cas's clone down on the floor.

It took Dean a moment to realize this, for he was too absorbed in the sound of his baby purring from outside as Sam pulled out of the motel's car park.

"Jensen?"

Dean looked around. "Huh?"

"What the f– Jensen, what the hell? Why am I naked?"

Dean realized then what the source of the noise was and he looked down to see Cas's clone sitting up, staring right at him. He then looked over at Cas on the bed nearby briefly and then back down to his counterpart.

"I dunno." he eventually responded.

Cas's clone narrowed his eyes. "Very funny." he commented and then proceeded to stand up. He held the sheet in place. "Where are my clothes?" he asked.

"I don't know." he again replied. "Feathers over there zapped you here. Ask him when he wakes up." He pointed to Cas.

The clone followed his gesture and then proceeded to utter a low laugh. "That's... wow. That's an amazing cosplay. Has he got a mask on, or something?" he commented as he turned around to face Dean again. "That's probably the best I've seen." he grinned.

Dean just raised an eyebrow. "That's Cas." he stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Cas's clone made a mocking face. "And you're Dean." he said, grinning again.

"Winchester." he added firmly on the end. "You're Misha, aren't you?" he then inquired.

"Very funny, Jensen." The clone again commented, his face obscured by a stupid grin. "And where's Sam, huh? Out to fetch some pie?" he continued to mock.

Dean got up from his seat at the table. "Yeah, actually." he confirmed. He moved over to Castiel. "If you want some clothes, _Misha_, there're some of mine over in the drawer over there." He vaguely pointed.

"Eww, no." Misha said. He wrapped the sheet around himself as then turned around, heading for the door. He looked down at himself for a moment, but then shrugged and turned the knob.

"Oi, no. Stay here." Dean objected.

Misha looked back at him. "Sheesh Jensen, no wonder the fans talk." he said. "I'm just going to my trailer. I'll come back when I've got some clothes on and you can tell me how you organised the prank." he said.

Dean was quickly growing annoyed. "It's not a prank!" he called after him.

The hunter was alone for a few moments until he decided to follow the clone to ensure he didn't get himself into too much trouble. He was surprised when he almost walked into him as he made it back through the doorway.

"Where's my trailer?" he demanded immediately.

Dean just shrugged. "I told you the clothes were over there." He gestured to the drawer across the room again.

Misha frowned. "Jensen, this really isn't funny anymore. I'd like some clothes, now, please." he said. Dean just pointed again. Misha narrowed his eyes. "Seriously." he added.

"Yeah, chuckles, seriously." Dean confirmed, narrowing his eyes in response.

Misha approached the drawer cautiously and Dean just eyed him with a tired expression on his face. "Is Jared hiding in there, or something?" he asked as he reached the wood construction.

"Sam? He probably wouldn't fit." Dean couldn't help but comment.

This provoked a little laugh from Misha. "At least you guys are hanging out." he claimed.

Eventually Misha gathered the courage to open the drawer and seemed delighted when he discovered clothes and no Sam. But as he held up a shirt to compare with his own height, he frowned. "This is gonna be way too big for me." he complained.

"It's better than walking around in a sheet." remarked Dean.

"Jensen." Misha said suddenly, and Dean looked up. "I'd really like you to explain now." he continued as he slipped into the shirt. It looked like he was wearing a two-toned dress, for the dark blue shirt actually went quite nicely with the light blue sheet.

"Explain what?" Dean inquired.

Misha just gestured around. "This," he said, "because you're really starting to freak me out." he claimed.

It was then there was a faint, "Dean?"

Dean looked over to the bed where Castiel was, and his features relaxed when he saw the angel was currently pushing himself to a sitting position. "Hey there sunshine." he greeted. "You good now?" he asked.

Cas just blinked. "I believe so." he confirmed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. When he stood he swayed a little. Dean made to steady him, but the hunter was pushed away. "I'm fine, Dean." Cas protested.

"That's what you said last time." Dean returned, placing a hand on the angel's chest. "Sit down." he requested.

Said angel resisted, manoeuvring around Dean so he was at the foot of the bed rather than the side. "Where is the other human I transported here?" he inquired.

Misha laughed then. "You've got Cas spot on." he commented, clasping his hands together. "But I'd really like to stop, now, Jensen and fan. It's been really cool. Vicki's probably worried sick." he continued.

Dean watched Cas squint at his clone before tilting his head. "Why are you only half dressed?" he inquired.

"I like to think of it as half-naked." Misha responded with a cheeky grin.

Cas didn't even blink. "It is the same expression; I do not see why you would require to state in two different forms." he said.

"Alright, alright. Enough you two." Dean interrupted. "You can flirt later."

Cas opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again, his brow furrowing. Misha grinned again. His face fell afterwards, however, and he looked at Dean. "So, where's that explanation?" he asked.

"I bought you to an alternate universe." Cas answered, butting over Dean.

"Uh-_huh_." Misha returned, nodding over-exaggeratedly. "Even got the voice spot on, too." he grinned again. "Great job." he complemented.

Cas angled his head. "I do not understand." he vowed.

"He's just Mr. Cocky." Dean assured the befuddled angel, looking at Misha. "Mr. Cocky with your face, though. That's what makes it funny." he added with a small grin.

"He is not me. My real face –" Cas began.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Dean interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. "But your explanation, yeah. It's... It's what he said." He pointed at Cas. "He zapped you here from another universe. Here, though, everything's real. Everything on your show." he explained.

Misha took a moment to digest this, but was quickly making wild gestures again. "You expect me to believe that?" he questioned. He too crossed his arms, mimicking Dean, and leaned onto his back foot. "You've gotta do better than that, Jensen and fan." he grinned.

It was then music reached Dean's ears; Sam pulled the Impala into the parking lot outside hopefully with his long-awaited pie. All three people in the room were looking at the door when the taller Winchester walked in, armed with three grey plastic bags. He saw Dean first, and then half-naked Misha and finally Castiel who is now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh," is all he managed to get out. "He really does look like Cas." he commented.

"He has the same features of my vessel, not me. I am a celestial being; my true form would blind you." The angel objected immediately, a sigh completely his protest.

"He really looks like _Jimmy_." Sam corrected himself, setting down his shopping bags on the motel countertop.

Dean pounced on them immediately, rifling through them until he found his pie. He found his victim enclosed in the final bag and pulled it out with a cry of, "Aha!"

"It's gluten free." Sam pointed out as Dean sat down, armed with a plastic spork. "It's all they had at the diner." he claimed.

"It's still pie." Dean reasoned, settling into his victim.

Sam rolled his eyes. He then looked at Misha. "You want something to eat? I grabbed some chips." He pulled out a paper bag out of the first bag, setting it down on the table next to Dean's pie. "I've also got a salad." he added.

Misha looked perplexed. "I... uh, okay." he agreed slowly. "You guys don't usually bring me food." he commented as he moved over to the stuff on the table.

"We're not Jared and Jensen." Dean put in through a mouthful of pie. "Dean and Sam. Winchester. Alternate universe, man." he explained.

"And that's Cas." Sam pointed helpfully to the angel. He was still sitting on the bed, looking tiredly at the ceiling. He looked at Sam at the mention of his name. "You... you play Cas, don't you? In your universe?" he asked Misha after a pause, retrieving his salad and a spork.

Dean was waiting for the "this really isn't funny anymore" comment from the Cas-Jimmy lookalike, but it never came. He just sat down quietly at the table next to Dean and picked at the chips set down there. Sam leant against the countertop eating his salad.

Dean was in the middle of another mouthful of pie a few moments when the rush of angel wings bought him back to the room around him. It was quite easy to get lost in eating pie. He looked immediately to the bed Castiel had been occupying, and was surprised to discover that the trenchcoated angel was still there.

Instead, Balthazar was now standing next to him, looking confused.

"There's... there's two Cas... es. Casses? What would you call that? Would it be Casses? Casi? Cassie-Cassie?" he inquired, a smile crossing his face.

"His name is Misha." The real Castiel returned to his angel brother. "He is not Jimmy and he is _not_ me." he established. Dean stifled a laugh.

"Misha." Balthazar repeated, rolling the name around his mouth. He then looked at the clone, giving him a questioning look. "Hold on, didn't you get stabbed by Virgil?" he then asked, clasping his hands together. "Because that's all Dean was thinking about when he got back." he said.

"You were reading my mind?" said hunter returned in a low growl.

"I always..." Balthazar began, but trailed off as Castiel gave his brother a look, silencing him.

"Dean and Sam do not wish to have their minds read." Cas informed Balthazar.

Dean completed Cas's statement with a firm nod of approval towards said angel. There was silence for a moment, but then it suddenly dawned on Dean as looked over at Cas and Balthazar again. "What are you even _doing_ here, Balthazar?" he asked.

"I picked up a Grace flare. _Cassie's_ Grace flare when he bought Misha here." he responded. "I came to tell you Raphael did as well, and it's probably best you leave soon." he said.

"So you're... _helping_ us now?" Dean questioned, just to be sure.

The angel made a face, and then he was gone. Dean saw Misha jump in the corner of his eye. He grinned. "You believe us now?" he asked the clone, noting Sam had begun to grab all their belongings around the room in preparation to leave.

"I... yeah. I just don't know what to say." Misha claimed. He then rested his arms on the back of the motel chair, creasing his brow. "Did Sebastian say I was _stabbed_?" he inquired, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Yeah." Dean replied, now too getting up. He looked to Cas who was still sitting on the bed. "Hey, Cas, we gotta go. You good or are you coming with us?" he asked the angel.

The angel looked up at Dean, and the hunter was surprised to discover he was half-lidded. "I will come." he alleged, standing up slowly. He swayed, and a moment later, promptly fell.

"I was–" Misha began.

Dean swore, rushing to his angel's side, completely drowning out whatever Misha had just said. "Cas?" he asked urgently, kneeling down. He grabbed a handful of the angel's trenchcoat and rolled him over. "Cas, you alright, buddy?" he inquired.

"Dean, I..." The angel responded, and then trailed off. His eyes were still closed. "I've been shielding us from Raphael... We have to go. _Now_." he said.

Dean looked back to Misha, seeing Sam was nowhere in sight. The Impala was purring outside and the motel door was open. "Go." he told the clone, waving him off towards the door. He nodded timidly and disappeared. Dean turned back to the angel. "I'm gonna pick you up, alright?" he more stated than questioned, sliding his arms underneath Cas's shoulders and knees.

He then heaved the angel off the ground, complete bridal style (again), and out of the motel. He put him in the backseat next to Misha, Sam giving him a concerned look the whole way there, and then hopped into the driver's seat.

They didn't even bother to close the motel door before they took off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I seriously wasn't expecting people to like it xD**_

* * *

**T W O**

No one said anything until they passed the sign which informed them cheerily they were leaving the town. It was Misha was broke the silence, for the two Winchesters didn't have anything to say.

"I still don't think I've got everything down." he claimed, gesturing around himself. He looked at Cas in his gesturing, making a face. "Is he gonna be alright?" he asked.

"He'll be fine." Dean assured. "Just... I guess making the jumps, resurrecting you _and_ fending off Raphael all in the space of ten or fifteen minutes is really tiring." he explained.

"He fainted last time, didn't he? In _The Song Remains the Same_?" inquired Misha.

"What?" Dean and Sam questioned together.

"When he sent you back in time for the second run. With yellow eyes and Mary's parents." Misha translated.

"Oh." Sam voiced. "Wow. Who'd have thought that parts of our _lives_ have titles?" he then commented after a moment's pause.

"Chuck's books." Dean pointed out with a small smile.

"He never published those, though, did he?" Sam asked. "What happened to him, anyway?" he then continued. "He sorta... fell off the map." he said slowly. Dean knew what Sam was thinking, and he was sure Sam knew what he was thinking, too.

"Is he out?" Dean then asked Misha, changing the subject, also trying to look at the angel in the rearview mirror.

Misha appeared to poke him. "Think so." he responded. He paused for a moment, and then leaned forward. "You guys owe me a proper explanation. Like what the hell is going on. And what we're doing running from Raphael. Won't he just... find us?" he asked.

"Not us." Sam responded, rubbing his chest, indicating to the marks on his ribs Cas had carved in. "But you and Cas... I dunno. We can't just leave him. Or you." he reasoned.

"Balthazar didn't know about Misha, though." Dean perked up. "He said he felt Cas's... flare thingy but he didn't know it was Misha that caused it." he said.

"So Raphael wouldn't think to track me." Misha translated. Both Winchesters nodded. "What about... what about Castiel?" the clone looked to his counterpart.

"I am keeping myself hidden." The angel surprisingly mumbled.

Dean made a face. "You're gonna seriously tire yourself out, man." he commented.

"I will regain my strength in a few more hours." Cas assured. "And then I will be able to hide somewhere away from you and Misha until Raphael is off my trail." he said.

"Wait, you're leaving him with us?" Dean asked.

"It was a mistake that I bought him back here with me." The angel claimed. "I had meant to leave him in his universe, but I was disorientated after his resurrection." he said.

"You could have waited." Dean suggested. The angel fell silent. "How'd you find us, anyway?" The hunter then asked.

"Bobby." Cas replied simply.

Dean made a face. He then creased his brow. "So you flew to Bobby's with Misha, asked him where we were, and then flew to us when you could have stayed with Bobby who could have taken much better care of you and him than us?" Dean voiced, his lengthy speech obviously confusing the tired angel.

"I inquired into your whereabouts before I flew to the other universe." Cas revealed, knocking down Dean's complicated dilemma. It appeared he'd figured out what the hunter had meant. "I knew the jump would weaken me, therefore needed shelter when I landed." he claimed.

"Bobby's still perfectly capable." Dean objected.

"You want me gone, Dean?" Cas then asked.

"No! That's not what I meant." he defended, Sam nodding in agreement. "It's just, ugh, last time we didn't know what we were doing. How to help you. Or... or anything." He swallowed. "We were worried sick for you, man, and there was absolutely nothing we could do to help."

"I informed you all I required was rest and –"

"Shelter, yeah. But that was _afterwards_." Dean interrupted almost grumpily. "You get some rest now, buddy, while we're driving." he then continued before Cas could speak again. "We've got three hours until we reach Bobby's safe house up in the mountains." he informed.

"I will continue to shield myself from Raphael." Castiel informed them.

It was then silent in the car; all that could be heard was the Impala purring and the road rushing beneath the car.

Again, it was Misha who broke it. "Can I get a word in now?" he asked.

"I think it's safe." Sam assured with a little laugh. "Is Cas asleep?" he then asked.

Misha sighed. "That's exactly what I mean." he claimed, but checked on the still angel beside him regardless. "Yeah, think so." he confirmed.

"We just don't want to disturb him." Dean inputted, smiling a little. "He never gets his beauty sleep. _Ever_." he said, still smiling. "Angels don't sleep much." he informed Misha after a pause. "But, anyway, what d'you wanna know?" he asked.

"Everything would be nice." he answered grimly.

"Well, all you gotta remember is that we're definitely not... Jensen Ackles and Jared Padaleski." Dean returned with a cheeky smile.

"Pada_lecki_." Misha corrected, making a face which could have resembled amusement. Dean caught it in the mirror. "You're Sam and Dean Winchester. We've established that." he confirmed with them both.

"The Apocalypse?" Sam suggested.

"I know about all that." Misha dismissed. "I filmed it all on the show, remember?" he grinned. "I remember... we just finished filming The French Mistake." he said, and then frowned. "But... but you said I _died_?"

"You became Heaven juice." Dean informed cheerily. "Looking like an angel has its downfalls." he grinned.

Misha scowled. "Not funny." he said. "So I was actually... dead?" he inquired again, just to be sure.

"Virgil got you, yes." Sam confirmed this time. "I'm sorry." he apologized with a small, sad smile.

Misha swallowed. "I had a family." he voiced. "I had a wife. I had kids... I had... I had fans. I had a _life_." His voice broke. "What am I gonna tell them when I get back? 'Oh, hey guys. Back from the dead and all. Castiel bought me back. You know, the guy I play on the show?'" He let out a sob then, which surprised both Dean and Sam.

"I'm sorry." Sam repeated again.

"They all think I'm dead. Everyone I knew. Jensen and Jared. Eric. Robert. _Vicki_." His voice broke again.

"Hey, hey, Mish. Calm down. We can sort this out." Dean assured. "Cas can figure something out. He can erase memories and do all this angel stuff and you'll be cool." He smiled reassuringly.

Misha sniffed. "He'd be able to fix it?" he inquired, looking to the angel next to him.

"Hopefully." Sam returned, sounding optimistic.

"Wait." Misha voiced suddenly, after a pause. His voice was all squeaky. "The day I died..." He trailed off. "That was you two, wasn't it? Not Jensen and Jared?" he asked.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, it was." he confirmed. "Balthazar." he dismissed simply when Misha gave him a questioning gaze. "He sent us to your world to hide us from Raphael." he explained.

"What happened to Jared and Jensen?" Misha inquired. "Did they go to your world, or...?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. "You know, we actually don't know. We never thought to ask." Sam answered.

Misha didn't laugh. "It'd explain everything, though." he claimed. "The bad acting, illegal smuggling, drugs and poor Genevieve calling me and telling me Jared had forgotten all about the Charity Dinner." he said.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Sam returned defensively.

"Well, fair's fair." Misha reasoned, waving his hand. "You probably thought she was Ruby, or something." he now-grinned.

"Ruby with... 'it's an alpaca, dumbass'." Dean said, mimicking her tone.

The three in the car laughed, but quieted when Castiel shifted. They exchanged glances and soon it was silent again.

It must have been a full hour later until Misha inquired, "Is the safe house angel proof?"

Sam was asleep and so Dean shook his head to keep the noise to a minimum. "Raphael shouldn't be able to find us anyway." he assured quietly. "The cabin's just isolated and hard to find, so if he is searching for us it'll make the job harder." he said.

"But didn't you say it was registered under Bobby's name?" Misha asked, recalling before.

"Of course not. We're not that stupid." Dean returned. "Probably an alias, or Rufus... or something." he suggested vaguely.

Dean caught Misha stretch in the rearview mirror as he looked back to check on Castiel. "How far are we, anyway?" the clone asked.

"Another hour or so." Dean responded. "And could you check on Cas?" he added.

Misha grumbled but again did as requested. There was silence for another few moments and he then reported, "He's asleep. And fine. As far as I can tell." He sighed. "Is Ja– _Sam_ asleep?" he then asked. Dean nodded again. Misha leaned back into the seat, letting out a sigh. "I just can't believe all this is real." he mused aloud. "I mean... all those things I've acted out with Jared and Jensen... they actually _happened_. To you guys." he continued. "It's crazy." he commented.

"Don't feel bad." Dean assured him. "You sorta get used to it. Ganking demons and monsters left and right; living on the road. And angels popping in whenever they feel like it." he said.

"I didn't even know it was _possible_ to live like this." Misha claimed. "How do you do it? All the crappy food and horrible motels? Everything always after you?" he asked.

"Like I said. You get used to it." Dean repeated.

"And I'm still wearing a sheet." The clone added after a pause.

Dean laughed quietly. "You can get changed up in the cabin." he told Misha.

"Your jeans won't fit me. Neither will Sam's." he pointed out.

"When Cas is feeling good again he could do a recon to a store, or something." Dean suggested. "But it's up to him. There are things called belts, you know." he pointed out, smiling slightly.

"They're still going to look stupid on me." Misha moaned.

"Oh, stop whining." Dean scolded.

Silence soon fell again. It lasted until Dean pulled off the road and soon into the clearing where their safehouse was located.

"I will check the cabin." It was Castiel's voice who broke the silence, surprising both Misha and Dean, but before either of them could object the angel was gone in a rustle of feathers.

Misha still looked a little surprised. "I forgot he could do that." he vowed, swallowing. Dean smiled.

Cas appeared a moment later next to Misha again. "The cabin is clear." he announced.

"You feeling alright now?" Dean then asked him.

"Yes, I have recovered." Cas answered. "I should leave to ensure Raphael doesn't find you." he suggested.

"Where are you gonna go?" Dean asked, looking back at the angel. "Because if you get into a fight in Scotland or wherever and hurt yourself we can't exactly rush over to help." he pointed out, making a face.

"I am endangering you and Sam. And Misha." Cas claimed. "I don't wish to see any of you get hurt." he said. "Even if I have shielded myself I cannot hide from Raphael forever." he continued.

"Raphael won't find us here. You'll be safe." Dean assured. "And Misha needs clothes." he added afterwards.

"It can wait." The clone put in. "Just walking around in a sheet –" Again, Castiel disappeared and Misha stopped himself. "– is kinda impractical." he finished slowly, sighing. "Now he thinks I'm using him." he complained.

Dean made a face and then hit Sam on the shoulder to wake him up. "Hey, Sammy, we're here. It'll be more comfortable to sleep inside." he told his brother.

Sam jerked awake, provoked for attack, but then relaxed when he realized it was Dean. "Okay." he confirmed, slowly shifting in his seat so he could get out of the car.

Dean got out too, and so did Misha. Castiel appeared just as Dean straightened in a stretch, making the hunter jump. He was holding a pair of plain black pants and a white collared shirt.

"The woman at the counter said these would be comfortable." The angel reported, holding the clothes out to Dean. "Misha is the same size as me, therefore they should fit him better than your clothes." he then voiced.

Dean took his offerings and then put them on the roof of the car. He turned back to Cas. "You alright, man? Tell me the truth." he said.

"I am fine, Dean." The angel dismissed. "I told you I recovered." he said.

"What about Raphael?" Dean inquired.

"Raphael is searching for me still." Cas answered. "Shielding myself from him is becoming harder but I'm managing." he said. "Soon he will overpower me, however, and he'll be able to locate me here. It's why I wish to leave." he said.

"Is he gonna _stop_ searching for you?" Dean asked.

"In due time." Cas answered. "It will be some days before he gives up. I don't believe my power can hold out that long." he said.

"Could Balthazar help?" Dean asked, which appeared to surprise Cas.

"I don't see why Balthazar would want to help me." he claimed.

"He helped us get away before." Dean told him. "So maybe we could ask again." he suggested, raising his brow expectantly at Cas.

"I will summon him." Cas alleged after a pause, turning to walk towards the cabin.

Dean turned in time to see Misha retrieving his new clothes from the top of the Impala, and Sam walking after Cas. "He got my sizes right." The clone commented in what appeared to be surprise.

"He _is_ you." Dean reminded Misha with a smile.

The clone grinned a little. "D'you think he measures himself? Every time he gets a new vessel?" he asked.

"I don't even want to think about that." Dean returned, locking the car and then turning to walk to the cabin. Misha followed him. "You're nothing like Cas, you know that? Or Jimmy. It's really freaky. Because you have his face but don't resemble either of them in any way at all." he commented.

Misha lowered his voice. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." he said, sounding exactly like Castiel had the first time Dean had met him.

Dean paused, giving the clone a look. "Now that's just creepy." he commented, making a face.

"You're the one who bought it up, Dean." Misha continued, still using Castiel's voice.

Dean pushed open the door and entered the cabin. Misha continued to follow him, even around the cabin. The hunter began to grow rather irritated. "Would you stop?" he asked the clone.

"I do not understand, Dean. You wished me to act like Castiel." Misha still continued using the angel's gruff voice.

The real angel looked puzzled at this. "I do not follow Dean around." he told Misha, scowling slightly. "And I do not sound like that." he added afterwards.

"You do." Everyone in the room answered together, Misha using his normal voice.

Castiel blinked and then looked down slowly, his face moulding into a pout. Dean laughed, and soon so did Misha. Sam just stood there passively, smiling to himself.

Perhaps the next few hours wouldn't be as dull as Dean thought they were going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Happy Thursday! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows. I'm glad you are enjoying my sad excuse for a fic. x_**

* * *

**THREE**

_(it won't let me space v_v)_

Castiel gathered all the required ingredients for summoning Balthazar in half an hour. It took another ten minutes to set up and then they were ready.

"Why can't we just pray to him?" Misha (now dressed) pointed out before Cas could start.

"Because other angels may be listening." he returned. "And then if Balthazar choses to come they will have knowledge of our position." he added.

"But... won't they find out if he comes with the summoning?" Misha continued.

Castiel gave him an annoyed look. "No, as it is a summoning. It is involuntary." he responded.

"Like a kidnapping." Dean added in.

"Cheery." Misha commented with a roll of his eyes. But he started up again just as Cas opened his mouth to begin, "But haven't your summonings been ignored before?" he asked, pointing to Sam and Dean.

Castiel took an exasperated breath. "I am an angel; my powers are superior to Sam and Dean's therefore Balthazar cannot ignore my summoning." he replied. "Can I begin, now?" he then asked, scowling at Misha.

The clone made a face, backing up to stand with Sam and Dean. "Yeah, sure. Sorry." he responded sheepishly.

Castiel then finally began the angel summoning ritual, completing it by feeding the final ingredient into the lit candle through his fingertips while uttering the final phrase. It sparked and Dean felt Misha jump beside him.

All four occupants looked around the room as the candle's flame diminished to normal again. Dean spotted the summoned angel across the room, panting and clutching his side.

Castiel was there in an instant. "Balthazar?" he inquired.

"Cassie." Balthazar returned. "You've always had good timing. I would have been –" He cut himself off abruptly to straighten up, wincing as he did so.

"Did Raphael find you?" Cas asked.

Balthazar nodded. "Almost had me, too." he confirmed with a sharp nod.

"Can you heal yourself?" Dean asked, as it appeared Castiel wanted to ask the same question but had no idea how to phrase it.

Balthazar looked up, apparently surprised to see the Winchesters and Misha standing there. "Yes, give me a second... I just need to... need to catch my breath." he claimed, and then promptly collapsed into Cas's waiting arms.

The two angels then disappeared, only to reappear behind the two Winchesters and the Cas lookalike. Cas had set down Balthazar on the bed in this time, but wasn't looking too good himself.

"The last thing we need is both you and Balthazar out on us." Sam pointed out as he moved in to check on the currently unconscious angel.

"I'm fine." Cas protested. "The summoning drained me slightly." he then claimed.

"How hard did you yank him outta that fight, anyway?" Dean inquired, approaching slowly. "Because he looked pretty surprised he was still alive." he said.

"Uh?" Balthazar uttered suddenly, ultimately cutting off whatever Cas was going to say in response. "Cassie?" he asked, attempting to sit up,

"Balthazar." said angel returned. "Don't move. You were injured in a fight with Raphael's followers." he informed.

"Wonderful, thanks." he responded with a roll of his eyes. He then winced as Sam pulled back his jacket, revealing a rather nasty gash up his side. "I'll heal it in a second... just... just give me a minute." he objected as the hunter examined it.

"You said that before and then fainted." Dean pointed out cheerily. "So, nope, let Sam deal with it." he said.

Balthazar scowled at Dean and then looked up to the ceiling. Castiel watched on whilst Sam cleaned the wound on Balthazar's side, dabbed it with disinfectant and then ultimately pressed padding onto his shirt.

"Hold it in place. It'll stop the bleeding until you can heal it." Sam informed the angel.

"I know. I'm not stupid." Balthazar returned in a low tone, doing as requested.

Castiel frowned. "Is Raphael still searching for us?" he inquired.

"What do you think?" Balthazar responded. He hissed as he pressed down on the padding more firmly, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he removed the padding and Dean was surprised to see the wound was gone. "There." he announced, mainly to Dean. "Fixed." he said.

"Was there only that one?" Sam asked.

"A couple other bruises and smaller cuts. I healed them before." he responded. "I'm fine. Stop worrying." he assured. He then sat up. Castiel watched him closely as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and then stood up. "Now, what did you call me here for?" he asked, looking around the room.

Dean looked to Cas; everyone did. Balthazar realized this and looked to his brother. Cas frowned, and then said quietly, "I will need to hide myself from Raphael for quite some time and I believe I don't have the sufficient Grace to do so."

"You want to lynch off me?" Balthazar rephrased, raising an eyebrow. Castiel nodded. "Well, if you haven't noticed, Cassie, I'm sorta hiding as well." he said.

"If it's an inconvenience –" Castiel began, looking sheepish.

"We can all hide together, is what I was going to say." Balthazar interrupted, his brow raised.

"Angel, Winchester and fake-Cas sleepover. Cool." Dean commented with a grin. "We can do each other's hair... makeup, nails." he listed, still grinning.

Misha laughed. "I never got Jared in pigtails. I'm so not missing this opportunity." he claimed.

Sam scowled at the clone. "You are not touching my hair." he told him.

"Calm down, ladies." Balthazar interrupted. "If anyone is touching Sam's hair, it's –"

He was cut off abruptly as he was thrown across the room, as were everyone else. Dean connected with the cabin wall with a sharp crack; he was positive he bruised a couple of ribs. He then slid down to the floor, attempting to get up, and discovered he couldn't.

"A vessel's blood isn't that hard to track." A female voice began. Dean looked up to see it was Raphael in his female vessel. "I thought you would know this much, Castiel." he/she scolded.

"Raphael." Cas's voice sounded in response.

"Hiding from me... I have to say this was a rather pathetic attempt." he/she continued on. "While I commend you from shielding the Winchesters, your flickering Grace and Balthazar's blood isn't that hard to find."

"You mean –" Cas began.

"Yes, Castiel, I could see you." he/she confirmed. "Your Grace is unique; it has and always will stand out." he/she informed. "I had suspicions it was you travelling up here, and Balthazar's appearance purely confirmed my qualms." he/she said.

There was silence for a moment and Dean heard Cas say, "Leave him alone."

"He has your vessel's face." Raphael commented.

"Leave him alone, Raphael." Cas repeated. "He is not a part of this."

"He _is_ a part of this; he is one of your many weaknesses." Raphael returned.

"He is my responsibility, not my weakness." Cas responded.

"I'm not here to discuss the likelihoods of your friends surviving the next few minutes." Raphael then said. "I'm here to tell you unless you surrender to me I will kill him slowly and force you to watch." he/she threatened.

Dean swallowed. Raphael was threatening to kill Misha but not them. It made his anger for Raphael grow; it made his cheeks burn. He wouldn't allow the Cas lookalike to be killed. The only problem was, however, he was unable to move. He knew Raphael wouldn't dare harm him, being Michael's vessel and all, and so he formed a plan; he just hoped the dark-skinned angel wasn't focusing on him at the moment. He remembered Castiel's words from before, 'other angels may be listening_'_. To prayers, that was.

Nevertheless, he dipped his head, which he was able to do, and then began an almost silent prayer. "Cas, I know you can hear me. Don't listen to him. Or her. Whatever. Hurt me. Do _something_ to me. Take the attention off you and then kick Raphael's ass."

It was in no shape or form a prayer, but he knew it was a way to communicate with Cas directly hopefully without Raphael or anyone else listening.

He waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead there was a sharp cry which Dean knew was Misha and a gruff response of, "Don't!" from Cas.

It made his heart leap. He hissed in prayer again, "_Cas_! Do it!"

Another cry. And another, followed by another.

"_Cas_ –" Dean began again, and was cut off when he was surely convinced his insides were going to explode. He screamed and writhed. But then it was all over as soon as it started, and the next thing he knew he was looking up at Cas and Sam.

"Huh?" he asked them both.

They suddenly both looked relieved, and pushed him back down when he tried to get up. It was then he noticed one side of Cas's head was smeared in blood, along with his nose, and he was also sporting a long trail over his lip. Sam looked fine.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sam and Cas looked at one another. "I don't know." Sam replied. "You just started screaming and Raphael had a full on spaz about it." he reported, making a face.

"Where'd heshe go?" he then asked, trying to look around the room.

"He... she, Cas and Balthazar just disappeared." Sam responded.

"Cas?" Dean questioned, looking to... oh god, that was Misha. "Oh my god." he voiced. "What did they _do_ to you?" he asked the clone.

Misha swallowed. "What Raphael said he'd... she'd do." he responded. "But I'm fine... Sam was in the middle of cleaning it up when you stirred. He wanted to make sure you were okay." he said.

"I'm fine." Dean assured, now successfully pushing himself to a sitting position as it seemed Sam and Misha were convinced he actually was. "But you're obviously not." He looked to his brother. "I'll help." he alleged.

Soon enough they had the med-kit out and both Winchesters cleaned out the wounds on Misha's face, before taping them over. His nose was broken and nothing much could be done about that.

"Where do you think Castiel and Balthazar went?" Misha bought up the topic they were avoiding as they neared finishing patching up his face.

"I don't know." Both brothers answered together, pausing in their work. "I just hope they're okay." Sam added on the end.

"Raphael... do you think heshe took them back to Heaven?" Misha questioned, adopting Dean's title of the dark-skinned archangel.

Dean smiled a little at this, but quickly frowned again. "They better both be okay, or someone's gonna get their wings torn off." he said, scowling.

"We should get moving. Raphael knows where we are." Sam pointed out.

"Heshe isn't after us." Dean countered. "And he knows we've got Misha with us, too, so he'll be able to find us if he wanted to." he said.

"He can use us against Cas." Sam retorted.

"He can still find us." Dean responded.

Misha looked sheepish. "Sorry." he apologized.

"It's not your fault, Mish." Sam reassured. "You're with us until Cas can get you back, so you're gonna stay with us. We're not gonna let you get hurt again." he said.

Misha reached up to touch his face, still looking sheepish. "That wasn't your fault." he told the brothers. "I guess looking like Castiel has its downsides." he said, grinning a little.

Dean remembered saying that to the clone when he'd informed him cheerily he'd been killed in his world. He regretted it now; this guy was actually really nice and surprisingly not a hindrance.

"So, what? We wait here until Cas and Balthazar can get back?" Sam asked.

Dean made a face, nodding. "There's nothing else we can do." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Lame-o central welcomes you to chapter four! The chapter where things happen and I write in my hurt!angels because that's how I like it. Thank you for all your reviews, which I'm surprised to have earned, and I hope you enjoy! x**_

* * *

**F O U R**

Castiel went from sprawled against the cabin wall to the middle of an empty warehouse. Balthazar was transported with him; the angel was currently unconscious (again) and had no say in the matter.

He _loathed_ what he had done to Dean, he kept thinking as he tried to support his brother's weight. Eventually he set the angel down on the floor, sinking down with him. He had used all of his power to not only torture Dean for those brief few moments, but to also keep him alive. It was one of the many deadly torture techniques angels could utilise; it's why Castiel was dreading what was going to happen to him and Balthazar in the next few minutes.

He shook his unconscious brother in his arms, trying to wake him up, but he offered no response. Castiel sighed. He was so tired. It would be easier if he could just fall asleep right now but he knew that would mean the death of them both. Well, the death of them both _sooner_.

"_Castiel_," Raphael's voice began, in Enochian, "_You are the death of the Heavens_." Castiel look up to see many angels surrounding Balthazar and himself, blocking all the signs of escape from view. "_You have sought many good angels to their demise and you will be punished accordingly; you will fight us to the death_." Raphael continued.

"_And if I refuse_?" Castiel returned likewise, in Enochian.

This just seemed to make Raphael angrier. "_You cannot_." he responded steadfastly.

Castiel would have argued with his brother any other time, but right now he was just so tired. He wouldn't be able to keep Balthazar _and_ himself alive against all these angels. They were both going to die.

"_Balthazar is not a part of this_." Castiel found himself in the middle of saying.

"_He has assisted you and the Winchesters. He is as to blame as much as you are._" Raphael responded.

Castiel fumbled for his answer. "_I will pay the price for both our actions_." he decided upon.

"_No_." Raphael refused. "_He will pay alongside you_."

Castiel looked down at Balthazar sadly, running a thumb over his forehead. He knew he didn't stand a chance right now. He then curled himself against Balthazar tightly, resting his head on the angel's shoulder. Raphael allowed a small smile.

"You choose to not die on your feet." The archangel commented, now in English. "You are weak, Castiel." he spat.

"I am able to accept the Apocalypse will not happen. I am able to move on from His word; I am able to accept change. That makes me stronger." Castiel argued.

"_Weak_." Raphael repeated in Enochian, as if giving the word more force. "_You are almost as weak as the Winchesters_."

Castiel looked up at this; towards Raphael with an icy glare. "_You will not speak of the Winchesters that way, Raphael_." he growled. "_They are more greater human beings than you could hope to be an archangel_." he insulted.

Castiel watched as pure rage poured into his brother's eyes. He didn't even blink at the dark-skinned archangel, and instead set his head back down on Balthazar. He was born with his brother and he was sure-as-hell going to die with him too.

"I will kill you slowly." Raphael alleged in English. "But I will kill Balthazar first. Slower." he added in a low tone.

The archangel's silver blade appeared in his vessel's hand. Castiel shuddered, tightening his grip on his brother. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop Raphael.

He shut his eyes, waiting for Balthazar's warmth to be dragged from underneath him, but it never came. There was a rush of wings, instead, and the owner of those wings landed right in front of Castiel and Balthazar.

"Raphy!_ Surprise_! Not dead!" A familiar sing-song voice sang, which caused Castiel to open his eyes and look up towards his apparent-saviour. "Guess Dad didn't want you guys to kill little Cas and Bathy down here just yet." The saviour said. Castiel blinked; was he already dead? In Heaven? Was it where angels went? "So, if you don't mind, I'll be taking them now. You can back off." they continued.

Raphael seem surprised. "_Gabriel_." he stated the archangel's name in Enochian. "_You are not to interfere_."

"Well, here's me, interfering." Gabriel returned in English, still in his sing-song voice. Castiel's mind placed Gabriel's stupid grin right on his vessel's face.

There was silence for a few tense moments, and then Gabriel shifted from Castiel's view. He took that opportunity to look down at Balthazar again and was surprised to see the angel had his eyes open and appeared aware, but very vaguely.

_What is going on?_ Balthazar asked mentally, in Enochian, which surprised Castiel, because he knew it required a lot of Grace in order to communicate mentally.

Castiel tried to respond but failed miserably. Balthazar obviously noticed, as he smiled slightly and added, _You _are_ touching me, Castiel. Physical connections work too, you know._

_Gabriel. _Castiel managed. Even with the physical connection he had completely forgotten about, communicating mentally was a struggle. Castiel hadn't done it in a long time.

_I established_. Balthazar responded.

Castiel was going to respond but grew distracted as there was a sudden thunderclap. He jumped, also making Balthazar jump, and looked up to see Gabriel's wings on display. All of six of them.

He had drowned at the archangels' banter whilst briefly talking to Balthazar.

"_You will leave them alone, Raphael_." Gabriel said, now in Enochian. "_Leave now and I will spare your life_."

There were then numerous sounds of angels spreading their wings and fleeing to Gabriel's threat, and this made Castiel smile a little. Gabriel then turned around, kneeling down.

"I leave you two alone for two seconds... and what do I get? God, I swear..." he continued to mumble, more blasphemy included, and eventually stopped when Castiel forced himself into a sitting position.

"You have been gone for a long time, Gabriel." Castiel informed the archangel.

"A year is a long time?" Gabriel returned with a quirked eyebrow. "You've been hanging with too many humans, Cassie." he scolded, though there was a smile on his face.

"You can put those away now." Balthazar commented, gesturing to Gabriel's wings. "Unless us two cuddling is making you horny." he added.

"I found it more adorable than arousing." Gabriel corrected, Castiel's imagined grin on his face now. "You guys never got along when you were little... and Cas looked right at home just then." he alleged.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "He thought we were going to die. Fair's fair." he countered.

"You're blushing." Gabriel pointed out, his wings now gone from view.

Castiel smirked, also seeing the slight red of Balthazar's vessel's cheeks. Balthazar turned away, though couldn't summon the energy to get all the way around. He fell awkwardly, back onto his stomach, until Gabriel hauled him back up.

"Where are the Winchesters?" The archangel inquired to them both, still holding Balthazar. "I'll send you both there. They can take care of you." he said.

"You're not coming?" Balthazar asked, titling his head, though it more a flop than a tilt.

Castiel also titled his head, in a more appropriate manner than Balthazar, and narrowed his eyes in thought. "They will want to know you're alive." he told Gabriel. "Sam especially." he added.

Gabriel looked away. "It's too dangerous." he claimed. "They're already in danger with Raphael around, but to have me, someone who's supposed to be dead, tagging along they may as well be a beacon in the dark." he compared. "I want to see Deano and Sammy again, I really do, but I _can't_." The archangel's usually cheeky voice broke. He lowered his head. "Now, where are they? You two can't hold up here." he asked again.

"Please come." Balthazar requested, his voice now almost pleading. It was a tone Castiel hadn't heard from the older angel in a long time; it surprised him, more than anything. Balthazar was actually pleading for something. His usual bravado was long gone.

Gabriel looked at him sadly. "I can't, Bathazar, I _can't_." he returned. "I'll put them into so much more danger, along with you two." he reasoned.

"You don't have to send us back there. Send us somewhere else." Balthazar retorted.

Castiel smiled a little, again, recalling Dean's mention of Scotland before. _Dean_. Castiel had to see him; had to apologize; had to repent his sins for torturing his friend. He swallowed. "I need to see the Winchesters." he voiced to Gabriel.

"Oh, didn't know you could talk." Gabriel returned with a small grin. It was a relieved grin, more than anything else. He quickly frowned, however. "I told you; I can't –"

Castiel zoned out there, for it was when he was overwhelmed by the sound of Dean's prayer; Dean's _voice_. He was praying to him. He allowed himself to block out everything else.

_Hey, Cas? You there, buddy? It's been a couple of days now, man... We're getting really worried. What happened to you? And Balthazar?_

A pause.

_We're fine on this end, though, don't worry. Misha's a li'l beaten up but he's coping quite good. _

Another pause.

_And what you did to me... it's... it's absolutely fine, okay? Don't go beating yourself up over it. I'm fine. Everything still works properly. But seriously, man, where are you? Drop in, okay? Please? I'm worried about you._

It ended there and Castiel was thrown back into reality. Gabriel and Balthazar were looking at him in concern.

"Dean." he dismissed them both simply. "He was praying." he informed with a little nod. He then recalled the first part of the prayer. "He said I had been gone for days." he told them both.

"We're in Heaven." Gabriel responded. "Transporting you and Balthazar here took some time, even for Raphael, due to your attachment to Dean and Sam." he said.

Castiel properly looked around this time. They were no longer in the warehouse anymore; he was sitting in front of the Imapla, in a car park, outside a motel.

"I've been hanging in Dean's Heaven." Gabriel began to explain as Castiel continued to look around. "Nobody would think to look here, so, I figured it'd be a cool place to hide out." he said.

"You mean you've been alive for –" Balthazar began.

"Months, on Earth, now." Gabriel returned in an interruption. "I woke up here... and I just knew what I had to do. Stay here unless ordered otherwise." he repeated his orders, making a subtle face.

"You came to rescue us." Balthazar pointed out.

"One minute I was sitting in the back of the Impala with Sam and Dean, the next I was standing in that warehouse with the sudden intention to save both your sorry asses." Gabriel explained. "I don't even know what happened." he admitted.

"Do you think it was God?" Balthazar asked after a pause.

Gabriel made a more obvious face, setting his eyes on Castiel. "I think so." he said, quickly averting his eyes.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the archangel. "May we leave now?" he inquired, for his wings were heavy and aching and he didn't feel too up to flying right now.

"I can't come with you." Gabriel reminded him.

"Just tell them you're alive, Gabriel, please." Balthazar requested again. "And then come back up here. Nobody has to know you were gone." he said.

Gabriel looked up towards the currently-clear sky, as if searching for approval. He then sighed and looked back down at his two brothers. "If I get smote... it's on you two." he warned. "Where's the cabin?"

Balthazar broke out in a grin, informing the archangel of the rough location, and then attempted to get to his feet. Castiel would have done the same, but his legs were not obeying him so he was confined to the ground. Being in Heaven would explain why Balthazar and he weren't recovering, though; Raphael had likely blocked their angelic powers.

Balthazar failed at his attempt and Gabriel laughed. He set one hand to Balthazar's forehead and the other to Castiel's and then were both standing in the hunting cabin. Well, sort of. Castiel fell against the nearby wall and Balthazar just managed to prop himself up.

There were three separate cries of surprise from this. One was shock, which Castiel knew was Misha, and the other two appeared to be delight. Gabriel was with them, after all, and Castiel was okay. This would have satisfied both the Winchester brothers.

"You didn't tell me you had a twin, Cas." Gabriel commented, obviously observing Misha.

Castiel looked over at Misha as well, noting his face was slightly swollen. He knew that was his fault, too, but his train of thought was broken by a bone-crushing hug. _Dean_. He rested his head on the hunter's shoulder, inhaling his scent, feeling his warmth; Dean was _here_.

"Cas." Dean mumbled, pulling away as soon as he had latched on. "Thank god." he alleged, and Castiel smiled at this, because he suspected it had been God who had saved him and Balthazar from Raphael. "What the hell happened to you, man?" he then asked.

Castiel opened his mouth to explain, but Dean was quickly distracted again – obviously by Gabriel and possibly Balthazar. Castiel lost his support as a result, falling victim to the floor, but was surprisingly caught by his own hands; Misha. He looked up at his vessel's lookalike, a questioning gaze planted on his face, and Misha smiled at him.

"Come sit down." The clone said, leading him over to the closest bed. "We've been worried sick about you and Balthazar." he told him as they completed their journey. "And isn't Ri– _Gabriel_ supposed to be dead?" he then asked.

"Yes." Castiel confirmed simply, for he couldn't sum up the energy for a longer answer.

Misha seemed to understand. "Richard, the guy who plays him, was pretty convinced Lucifer never truly got him either." he told Castiel, grinning. "I guess he was right." he said, the grin soon sliding off his face.

He looked over at where the Winchesters, Gabriel and Balthazar were. Castiel followed his gaze, now on the bed, so the action wasn't as dizzying.

"The fans reckon they're in love." Misha told him. "Sam and Gabriel." he confirmed. "Sabriel, it's called." he added with another grin. "You and Dean, too. That's Destiel." he said.

"Dean and me?" Castiel couldn't help but question. The idea was ridiculous... and yet Castiel didn't find himself opposing.

"Yep." Misha replied, popping the 'p'. "And I agree with them, to be honest." he added after a pause. "You guys need each other. No denying it. You keep him up and he keeps you up." he explained. "I'd say soulmates, but... you've probably met millions, probably billions of things in your lifetime. Dean's just one person, and so is Sam." he said.

"Dean and Sam are important to me." Castiel managed to get a word in, which appeared to surprise Misha.

"You were listening? God, sorry." he apologized, but then quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry." he apologized again, for the blasphemy.

Castiel looked at him questioningly. "You said Dean and I are soulmates." he reiterated, which again seemed to surprise the clone.

"I said I reckon. But I dunno." Misha responded vaguely.

"Dean and I share a profound bound." Castiel said, phrasing it like he usually did, which made Misha laugh a little.

"Yeah, you do." he confirmed, still grinning. "But I think it's more than that." he responded, the grin now gone.

Castiel tilted his head. "You mean –"

"Love." Misha finished his question, stating it rather than questioning it. He gave Castiel a sideways glance. "If you know what I mean." he added on the end, the stupid grin now back on his face.

"You believe I love Dean." It wasn't a question, and it wasn't a statement either. Castiel didn't see it as either; it felt more like a confirmation.

Misha seemed embarrassed. "Yeah." he confirmed.

"Catching up over there?" Dean called suddenly, which made both Castiel and Misha jump, and both of the twins knew it was in fear the hunter had heard their conversation.

Misha gave Dean a little confirmation wave. "Yeah, yeah. Just fine, thanks." he responded.

Dean came over and sat himself across from Castiel. "You look like death." he commented. "Not Death... like... the adjective death." he added to confirm.

Castiel nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. It hadn't disappeared since Dean had come over. Misha had done something to him with his discussion. He felt light; excited. He swallowed, but the lump in his throat wouldn't go away. He wanted to scream, but in a good way, because everything was suddenly the most positive thing in the world; everything was wonderful. He swallowed again, still trying to get rid of the feeling, but it persisted. He looked down at his lap for he knew he was blushing.

Misha laughed nervously. "I think he's tired." he said.

"I'm tired." Castiel confirmed immediately; perhaps a little too quickly.

Dean gave them both a curious look. Castiel caught it when he looked up for a brief moment. "I thought angels didn't need to sleep." he voiced.

"They don't. Balthazar and I –" The stubborn lump came back to Castiel's throat, and he swallowed again. "We will just need to rest here for a few hours." he confirmed. "Gabriel –"

"– has already left." Balthazar interrupted, now at the foot of the bed Castiel and Misha were sitting on.

Sam sat down next to Dean, grinning ear to ear. "Did you know?" The younger Winchester asked Castiel and Balthazar. "Did you know he was still alive?" he inquired.

Both angels shook their heads. "I don't know who was more surprised – us two or Raphael and his followers." Balthazar added with a grin.

"You were with Raphael?" Dean questioned, doing that thing he does... with his face... he just... Castiel looked away. He looked at Balthazar instead.

The older angel gave him a curious look, but answered Dean regardless, "He took us to Heaven. I wasn't awake for most of it, because I do believe he had the very nasty intention of killing us both. Slowly."

"And then Gabriel came." Castiel put in, still looking at Balthazar, but then looked at Sam. "He threatened Raphael and then he and his followers fled." he recited, actually quite proud of his brother. "It'll hold them off for a while but... but I know the war isn't over yet." he said.

"So you're safe?" Dean asked, just to confirm.

Castiel nodded. "For now." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This is the second last chapter, just warning you now. I told you it would be lame. xD x**_

* * *

Sam Winchester was happy.

Which was a strange feeling, he had to admit, because he felt he hadn't been truly happy since... since... since when? Since he was with Jess?

He swallowed. It really didn't matter. He was happy _now_. Gabriel was alive. Gabriel. _Alive_! One thing he and Dean hadn't actually screwed up. Well, the archangel _had_ been killed by Lucifer, he'd cheerily confirmed with them, but he'd been resurrected by who he suspected to be God.

So, in theory, they _had_ screwed up. But not as severely.

He really didn't know what to think beyond being overjoyed. He felt something for that archangel, he knew he did, and to have him back was... was amazing. He loved this feeling; he wanted it to never disappear.

Did it top Dean coming back from Hell?

No, he decided, it didn't. _That_ was the most amazing feeling. Having Gabriel back in his life was the second most amazing feeling he'd ever felt. The third was having Jess curled around him tightly, seemingly never letting go, and the fourth was hugging Mom. And Dad, he added on afterwards, because he did love John. He loved John a lot.

"Sammy?"

Dean's voice bought him back to reality. Yes, to reality; reality was a good place right now. He would stay here, he decided.

"Yeah?" he returned to his brother.

Said brother laughed. "You with us?" he asked.

"Just thinking, sorry." Sam apologized.

Dean exchanged a glance with Balthazar and he knew what the two biggest dickheads in the room were thinking. But he pushed it aside, because he would let them; because he was proud of his feelings.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Misha asked. Everyone looked at him and he seemed to shrink.

"Cassie and I can leave you alone, if you'd like." Balthazar suggested, and everyone but Cas looked at him. He continued to look at Misha and Misha kept giving the angel sideways glances. "I'm feeling fine now. Not sure about featherbrain, though." he said.

"So _he's_ a featherbrain and you're not?" Dean asked with a little chuckle.

"I was under the impression I was a dickbrain." Balthazar said. "Courtesy of Sam." he added with a grin.

Everyone looked at him. He looked at Balthazar, scowling. "Stop reading my mind." he told him.

That probably ruined his amazing mood. Not that he disliked Balthazar (he did) but the fact the angel continued to twist the nails right into where it hurt was what he hated. He continued to scowl at him, all the more thinking intense thoughts about Gabriel, trying to ward him off.

The angel's expression didn't change and so Sam wasn't sure if he was looking into his head still.

"Dickbrain and featherbrain." Dean repeated after Balthazar looked away from Sam. "Sums both of you up nicely." he grinned.

"I do not have feathers in my brain." Cas objected immediately.

"It's a figure of speech." Misha explained.

"Like, calling you –" Dean began to suggest.

"– absorbed." Sam offered a nice word, interrupting his older brother. "Absorbed in your tasks. _Very_ absorbed." he said.

Everyone looked at him again. He looked at Dean from underneath his eyebrows, giving him a condescending look.

Balthazar started up again. "Cassie? Do you want to go or not?" he asked again.

"I will go." Cas alleged, and Sam watched as Misha's features fell whilst he glanced to Dean. He raised a curious eyebrow. "Balthazar and I will look after each other." he told everyone, which Sam knew was to reassure Dean.

"Good." Dean responded.

"Which reminds me," Balthazar perked up suddenly, dragging himself over to Misha. He had been sitting on the bed before. It appeared he was still drained, which appeared to concern Dean. He fell onto the bed next to the clone, and then set a hand on his chest. "gotta scribble on you." he explained with a grin. "We can't have Raphy coming back and beating you stupid." He looked up a little sheepishly. "Again." he added quietly.

"It'll hurt." Sam told the clone before Balthazar did his magic.

Misha barely had time to nod in confirmation before he winced. He put a hand to his chest, obviously feeling for his ribs, but couldn't soothe the throbbing Sam knew would be there.

"It'll be sore for a little while." Balthazar said, attempting to push himself up. "But it'll calm down. You'll be fine. You can't be used as a tracking device now." he prompted with a grin, still not on his feet.

Eventually he got there, swaying a little. Dean cleared his throat. "Maybe you should crash for another hour or two." he suggested. "Both of you look completely smashed." he said.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt again." Cas butted in. "We will recover somewhere else together; safely. We will be fine." he assured.

Dean didn't look convinced. "Just another half an hour, buddy? Please?" he appealed.

Cas looked slightly puzzled. He looked towards Misha, who turned up the corner of his mouth at him in response. Sam furrowed his eyebrows at this. Was something going on?

"Okay." Cas slowly agreed. He looked to Balthazar. "Dean is right. You do look like death." he told his brother, adopting the wording Dean had used to describe him a few minutes ago.

Sam looked over to Dean to see him laugh soundlessly. Balthazar, on the other hand, didn't look amused.

"We're just putting them in danger, Cassie." he told his brother. "I'm fine. You're fine. We can hold up someplace cold and see if Gabs wants to drop in again." he said with a cheeky grin.

Cas didn't mirror it, but his eyes registered he knew what his brother was talking about. When Sam looked around the room he saw no one else appeared to know what they were going on about.

"I don't want to know." Dean alleged eventually, and Misha nodded in agreement. "Just hold up for a little while, you two. Please." he said, and Sam found it strange his brother said please to Balthazar.

"Cas can." Balthazar said. "I don't really want to." he admitted.

Sam looked at the angel, his mouth hanging open, debating whether to ask him to stay as well. Instead, he decided on, "Balthazar. Could I talk to you for a minute?" he requested as politely as he would allow himself. "In private." he added on the end, just to save the angel from making a snarky remark.

Instead of a comment Balthazar made a face, bobbing his head in agreement to Sam's request. He then proceeded to follow him outside.

When the door was shut Sam offered the cheeky angel a heavy sigh. "Look, I don't hate you." he told him.

"I know you don't." Balthazar responded. He wasn't playing around now; Sam was glad he had _that_ much common sense. "You hate the fact I don't respect you." he said.

"But _why_ don't you respect me?" Sam inquired. He wasn't surprised to find the dislike/lack of respect feeling was mutual.

"Because you're a human being. And a blundering idiot." Balthazar responded honestly, which made Sam smile a little. He had been expecting that answer in some shape or form. "Cassie and Gabs respect you because they love you." he went on. "They're probably the only two angels which do." he claimed.

"I just don't want you...to feel compelled to leave because of my opinion of you." he slowly rephrased his statement, but also took close note of Balthazar's previous comment.

Balthazar laughed, but he quickly gathered himself. "You think I want to go because of you?" he questioned. "I'm not bothered you don't like me, honestly; I'm more bothered with that fact that three of the five people in that cabin are human." he said.

"You don't like it that I'm human." Sam translated.

"As we established before." Balthazar confirmed, accompanied with a smug expression. "But Saml, I really do find you much more tolerable than most of the other hairless apes." he then assured after a moment's pause. "Dean, too. That Misha guy seems okay too." he added. He smiled then, but the notion didn't quite reach his eyes.

Sam nodded, taking a breath. He then locked eyes with the angel, biting his cheek. "Please stay, though?" he requested.

Balthazar uttered a sigh; similar to one Sam had at the start of the brief conversation. "You humans have always been very persistent." he commented. Sam continued to look at him, and the angel sighed again. "You just can't take no for an answer, can you?" he questioned.

Sam let himself show Balthazar a toothy smile. "No, I can't." he confirmed. "Plus," he added, looking to the cabin door. "wouldn't Cas want you to stay with him?" he asked.

Balthazar creased his brow. "What makes you say that?" he inquired, titling his head.

"He's never been good at being injured." Sam claimed. Balthazar raised his eyebrows, as if to say, 'you don't say?' Sam smiled again, though it was only slightly. "Neither do you, really." he added.

"Angels don't _get_ injured. That's the thing." Balthazar countered. "We can usually heal our vessels right away. And do you know how hard it is to strike at a celestial wave length of light?" he asked, now grinning cheekily again.

Sam allowed the appropriate amount of time for a pause, letting the tension of the conversation get lost in the breeze.

"So you'll stay with him?" he eventually inquired, taking Balthazar's avoidance of a straight answer before as a confirmation.

Said angel gave him a look, sticking out his (vessel's) chin but didn't respond. He kept his eyes locked with Sam's, and Sam was smart enough to know what that meant.

"Thank you." he told the angel with an incline of his head.

Balthazar raised one corner of his mouth at Sam. "The things I do for you Winchesters." he began to complain, but stopped himself as he moved inside.

Sam followed. He was wary the angel was looking steadier on his feet, now, but he was still swaying slightly as he walked back over to where Cas, Misha and Dean were.

Balthazar plonked down next to his brother and Sam sat down next to his. Misha was sitting next to Dean, right up against the backboard.

"So," Dean began awkwardly, looking from Sam to Balthazar. "Who's pregnant?"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Except Cas, Sam noticed, as the angel was just staring blankly at Dean.

"Sammy just expressed his concern about Castiel's health. And mine." Balthazar explained, cutting over Cas, who had his mouth often. He shut it after Balthazar's statement. "We'll both stay for a little while longer, I suppose, and then head off." he said.

"What about me?" Misha piped up, though it was in a more sheepish manner than a positive one.

Did Misha even want to go back? Sam looked at him. His swollen face added to the examination; if Sam was him, he would like to go back. But it appeared the clone had enjoyed it here, if anything, though nobody enjoyed getting beaten up.

"I will send you back once I have recovered." Cas answered. "Balthazar and Gabriel will come with me. We will organise you back into your life as if you never died." he explained. "And then we will wipe your memory of coming here." he added.

Misha's face went blank, and then he looked sad, which surprised Sam. He looked down at his lap. "I won't remember this?" he questioned.

"Yes." Cas confirmed.

"Meeting you guys? Raphael?" he continued.

"You won't remember dying." Balthazar inputted, cutting the obviously going-to-be-long-list short. "You'll remember that day you did die, a few hours before, and you'll wake up next to your wife." he explained.

Misha digested this for a moment, and then asked, "What if I want to remember?"

"It's best you don't." Cas claimed. "You have knowledge of the supernatural, of Heaven and Hell and most importantly the Winchesters." he said.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance at this, and then they both looked at Cas. "What's so dangerous about knowing about us?" Dean asked. "We don't even _exist _over in weirdo world." he pointed.

"It messes up a lot of things." Balthazar claimed, taking over from his brother. "Universes aren't meant to know things about other universes... or that other universes exist." he said.

"So my... universe," Misha began, "is existing right now, thinking I'm dead?" he asked, changing the topic.

It seemed to irritate Balthazar a little. "Yes." he confirmed, and then looked to Cas. "And it's meant to stay that way. But your clone over here got a little too attached when the Winchesters told him about your death, and so he went to resurrect you." he said.

Misha looked at Cas. "Why?" he asked. "I... I'm just an actor. I don't see why I'm so important." he claimed.

"I sought it... _wrong_ that the corresponding Jimmy Novak was dead in another universe." Cas claimed. Sam almost heard the unspoken, 'and I wanted to satisfy Dean,' on the end.

Judging on what Balthazar had said in their original motel room, it had indeed upset his older brother that Misha had died, even if he hadn't expressed it even subtly when it had happened.

Sam was certain Dean felt something for Cas. Even if he didn't know what it was. They were all friends, the three of them, but Dean and Cas had always shared something much more. And judging by the look Misha kept giving Cas, the two had talked about it.

Maybe it was same feeling he felt for Gabriel, but Dean was too afraid to acknowledge it; to act on it. He knew Dean was afraid of commitments. He knew everyone they loved ended up dead. But Cas wasn't dead. Not yet. He had been. But not anymore.

"And he destroyed Dad's natural order," Balthazar's voice bought Sam back to reality (again).

Reality wasn't as good this time, because the realization that Gabriel was alive wasn't as new; wasn't as fresh. Gabriel was alive. Cool. But Gabriel was alive! Gabriel, who had been killed by Lucifer, was alive! He had been here! With Sam! Sam found himself grinning; the feeling was back.

He hadn't completely zoned out this time, as Balthazar had continued, "which would have made him mad, yeah, but he's a pretty understanding Dad." He grinned at Misha, who weakly grinned back.

"So... I'll just... just wake up next to Vicki?" he asked, bringing up the previous topic. Again, the change seemed to irritate Balthazar.

"Yeah, you will." The angel confirmed. "Brand new day, Mish. Not everyone gets a brand new day. You're lucky." he claimed. "Head back to your studios as per normal, filming Sam and Dean's lives with Jensen and Jared." he went on. "What Dean and Sam did, smuggling the body parts and all; that'll be erased. Jared and Jensen's careers won't be in jeopardy." he assured. "And neither will yours." he added.

"Normal." Misha summed it up in one word; breathlessly.

"Normal." Balthazar echoed, nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I like how posting this turned out, actually. So here's the last chapter/conclusion/epilogue whatever you wish to call. Thanks for all those left their thoughts and feelings in the reviews, and those who lurked by favouriting and following. I now conclude my cheesy personal piece for you all. x**_

* * *

Balthazar and Cas stayed another hour and the five of them in the hunting cabin talked about anything that came to mind. It was like having a proper family, Dean mused. They left after a farewell which did actually include hugs, and Misha was the person who orchestrated it; he gave Cas a hug. The socially-awkward angel had been very unsure of what to make of it, but he dealt with it regardless.

Sam shook hands with Balthazar. Balthazar made faces at Misha. Misha made them back. Sam said goodbye to Cas. Dean almost hugged Cas, but instead just gave him a smile and a, "Catch you later, buddy."

Cas had nodded. "Yes, hopefully." he responded, mirroring Dean's smile.

The hunter didn't have an opportunity to inquire what that had meant, as the two angels disappeared, and he had sworn he'd seen the word 'Scotland' forming on Cas's lips as he flew away with Balthazar.

It made him grin.

* * *

Nearly an hour after the two angels left the hunting cabin, the Winchesters and Misha did too. They drove out into the countryside, none of them quite sure where they were going. They couldn't stay at Bobby's cabin because Raphael knew the location and they didn't want to risk another encounter. Now that Misha was branded with angel scribbles they were free to hide out anywhere they pleased; they didn't even_ need_ to hide out.

So Dean pulled up at the first diner they saw. All of them were, admittedly, starving.

Sam ordered a salad (Misha and Dean snickered), Dean ordered a cheeseburger and Misha ordered one of those cheesy English breakfasts that American diners do.

They all ate in silence. They were glad for the break, truth be told, but none of them knew what to do now. Dean and Sam (and Misha) knew they couldn't engage one hundred percent into a hunt because of the Cas clone.

Someone would have to keep an eye on him, just in case, and one-person hunting was dangerous.

So what were they supposed to do?

"You guys could have a break," Misha suggested after a mouthful of hashbrown, which broke the silence. "go see a movie, or something." he said.

Sam looked at Dean expectantly; Dean knew was brother was itching to see that Iron Man movie that had come out a couple of weeks ago. He himself wasn't too fond of seeing a movie but it was two against one.

"Alright." he agreed.

After the movie it had started to get dark. They all crashed in the motel up the street; Sam and Dean together, and after some debate and protests from Sam, Misha too. ("We need to keep an eye on him, Dean. You said it yourself – he looks like Cas. No saying what demons would gladly do with that.")

They all drifted off that night thinking about angels.

* * *

Castiel, Balthazar and Gabriel made it back two days after the movie. Dean had informed the socially-awkward angel of their position at the motel, and then the three of them had appeared by the door in all their heavenly glory.

"You ready, Mish?" Balthazar mockingly asked.

Misha looked at Dean, Sam and then the three angels. "I think so." he admitted. He looked back to the Winchesters. "I guess this is goodbye, then?" he questioned, a crooked grin planted on his face.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed. He moved in for a hug, which surprised Misha, but the Cas clone hugged the taller Winchesters regardless. "It's been cool, man." he said, grinning.

Sam pulled away and Dean moved in. He gave the clone a look, and the clone gave it right back. They both broke out in a grin and hugged each other, Dean completing the gesture by slapping Misha on the back.

"Take care of yourself. No more dying, you hear me?" he told the clone, which made him grin again.

"Loud and clear." Misha confirmed, still grinning. "Thanks, though. It really has been awesome." He reached up to touch his face, making a face. "With some exceptions." he added.

"Come on, kiddo, we haven't got all day." Gabriel pressed.

Misha stepped back so he was standing with the three angels. He gave a final wave, smiling, and then the four of them were gone.

* * *

Misha Collins woke with a start. He squinted in the darkness, confused about the headache that had suddenly assaulted him. He sat up in bed, rubbing his head. He looked down beside himself and Vicki was there, sleeping soundly.

Something about this made him happy.

He then looked up, around the room. There was something very important he was forgetting. His chest hurt a little, and so did his face. Was he drunk last night?

He cast his eyes over the room again, still squinting, and fell out of bed when he spotted a person leaning against the wall by the door. He picked himself up, groping for something he could possibly use as a weapon.

When his eyes adjusted, he saw his own face.

And then memories came flooding back. It was overwhelming; so overwhelming he had to hold his head. There was a sudden touch of two fingers to his forehead and the pain subsided.

Misha looked up. "Castiel?" he inquired to the trenchcoat he could see.

"Do not tell the others." he said simply. "It upset Dean you wouldn't remember." he added quietly.

Misha smiled faintly, pulling himself upwards. "Give him a big kiss when you get back, yeah?" he prompted. Castiel looked down, but Misha could see the smile on his face. "I'll make the writers write it into the show, and then you'll _have_ to kiss him." he said, grinning.

"I should go." Castiel changed the subject. "Please do not share your knowledge, as it will put you and others around you in danger." he said, and then set a hand on Misha's chest.

He winced as his chest stung like it had when Balthazar had printed the anti-angel stalk marks on him, and knew Castiel was removing them for his own sake.

"I'm trusting you." The angel went on to claim. "I don't wish to come back here, as it weakens me very much." he said.

Misha nodded. "I understand." he claimed. "My lips are sealed." he said, doing the action, which he suspected the angel wouldn't understand.

But he was gone. Misha stared at the empty space for a moment, before looking around, ultimately setting his gaze on his wife. He looked back to the empty space, bowing his head.

"Thank you." he said, in prayer. "Thank you for a second chance."


End file.
